Rude Relatives
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Danny's young cousin is coming to stay, and he is a bit of a brat! So, what happens when he follows Danny to the toilets and looked under the door? And why are Danny's powers playing up? Could it have something to do with Sam's new powers?
1. Weird Things Happen

**Danny Phantom: Rude Relatives.**

**Description: Danny's little cousin has come to stay. He is constantly following Danny around and Danny needs time to fight ghosts. Danny is also going through some changes. Weird things are happening to Danny and Sam and they think Vlad is involved. Will Danny be able to hide his secret identity? This cousin uses a lot of slang words so if he knows something will they be able to understand him?**

**Author Note: this is my second story, I got this idea eating breakfast. I guess it must be because I love food so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.**

It was a normal winter morning for Danny Fenton as he hopped out of bed. He was feeling unusually hot today.

"That's a surprise, normally I feel colder because of ghosts. Oh w… AHHH!" screamed Danny, looking into his bedroom mirror.

A red face with raven black hair looked back at him. Danny looked all over his arms and they were also red. His legs and stomach were red too. This was different. What was happening? He was starting to look like a tomato and Danny didn't like tomatoes!

"Danny are you okay I heard you scream… OH MY GOSH!" screamed Jazz.

Danny looked at her with a sad look on his face. She looked at his skin very closely.

"What the hell has happened to your skin?" asked Jazz, scratching her head.

"I have no idea." He answered with a confused look on his face.

"I better get mom and dad." Called Jazz, running downstairs.

"MOM? DAD?" screamed Jazz. "I NEED YOU GUYS TO COME UP INTO DANNY'S ROOM!"

"What's up princess? More importantly what's up Danny?" asked Jack, running into Danny's room instantly.

"I don't know." Mumbled Danny, looking himself over.

"What happened to you Danny? You look like you have just been in a microwave oven!" frowned Maddie, running into the room.

"I haven't been anywhere. I feel extremely hot though…" sighed Danny, collapsing onto his bed with his head in his hands.

"Don't worry son, we'll call the doctor. Be careful Jazz, it might be contagious." Warned Jack.

"Hang in there little brother." Whispered Jazz.

She walked out of the room. Jack followed and closed the door behind him.

'Don't listen to your father, Danny. You just relax and I will bring you some iced tea since you are feeling hot. I will get your father to call the school to tell them you're not coming in today and then he will call the doctor and get him over. Just relax, take a cold bath and get dressed." Smiled Maddie, feeling Danny's forehead. "My, you are quite hot. You really need to take a cold bath."

Maddie left the room and Danny looked at himself again.

_What is happening to me? I have never heard of a disease like this. My whole body is red and I feel like I'm on fire. _Thought Danny. He got off the bed and walked into his bathroom. He shut the door and turned the lock. He got out his towel and put it near the white bath. He put in the plug and ran the cold water. He wanted to see if he looked red as a ghost as well. It was really tempting but Danny told himself he couldn't. He went back into his room and got out some shorts, a singlet and some thongs. He wasn't going to wear his usual white top and jeans in the condition he was in. He walked into the bathroom again and turned off the bath.

About ten minutes later his mom entered his room. Danny was rushing about looking for the thermometer when she entered.

"How are you feeling son? You really should take a bath." She placed a tray with icy cold orange juice on it down by Danny's bed. "I couldn't find any iced tea so I just made you orange juice instead."

"Thanks, mom. Now can I have a little bit of privacy while I have a bath?" asked Danny, walking towards the door.

"Uh, sure. By the way, I just called Mr. Lancer. He said he would send someone over with your homework after school." Maddie informed Danny.

"Oh, thanks." Said Danny.

Maddie finally left and shut the bedroom door behind.Danny walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He touched his face. He was kind of hoping a ghost would come by so that he could see if his skin was red. He also wanted to cool down and normally when a ghost came by he got colder.

He gave up and shouted his signature cry "Going Ghost!"

He shot his arms in the air and watched as two blue rings appeared around his body. He rushed over to the mirror.

"That's odd. My skin looks perfectly normal and I feel perfectly normal." Muttered Danny, looking all over his skin.

He changed back into a human and glanced into the mirror. He looked normal. His skin wasn't red anymore and he felt normal, cold from the weather. Danny ignored this and hopped into the bath. It was cold but Danny didn't feel like having a warm bath. He sunk into the bath and thought of Sam. If only he had the guts to ask her out.

About ten minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Danny asked, hoping it wasn't the doctor.

Danny hadn't seen the doctor since he acquired these ghost powers. He was afraid the doctor might be able to tell. Then what would happen? His secret would be out and people would do experiments with him. Like Jack said, "If I ever catch the ghost boy I will tear him apart, molecule by molecule."

"It's mom! Are you feeling better? I thought I might check up on you before I get Jack to call the doctor." Shouted a voice from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" called out Danny.

He got out of the bathtub and dried himself. He looked in the cupboard for a spare pair of his jeans and top. Just where he expected, folded up on the second shelf. He threw these on and looked at himself in the mirror. Same old same old. He opened the door to an impatient Maddie.

"Why, Danny! You look better already. I guess we don't have to call a doctor. Just spend the rest of your day relaxing and you should be fine." Squealed Maddie.

She rushed out of his room as he collapsed on the bed. He opened the first draw of his bedside table and got out his phone. He looked at the clock. It read '10:30am' in big, red bold numbers.

"I guess it is okay to ring Sam and Tucker. It is recess." Danny thought out loud.

Just as he had finished saying that his phone began to ring. On the screen it said 'Samantha calling.' Danny opened his phone and held it to his ear.

"Thank you for calling Fenton line. I mean, hi Sam." Answered Danny.

"Danny? Are you okay? Jazz told us why you are away." Greeted Sam, with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Well I am now. For some reason, when I went ghost I was normal. I transformed into my normal self and I wasn't red anymore." Explained Danny.

"Wow, that's odd. Maybe we should do some research. If you're OK now then maybe you might like to. I'm busy all day. Hang on, Tucker wants to talk to you." Sung Sam, all cheery.

_Wait, all cheery? That's not like Sam. Maybe she's happy I'm not at school. No, she sounded worried when she asked if I was alright. Maybe, she likes me. No, that isn't possible._

"Hello?" spoke Tucker.

"Hi Tucker." answered Danny.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Tucker.

"Uh, yeah… I am now. Like it was weird, because I went ghost and my skin was normal again so I transformed back and I was all better." Danny explained again.

"Oh, that's good. Oh no, the bell. I have to go. Another tardy slip and I will have detention. Bye man." Tucker said.

"bye." Muttered Danny, hanging up.

He put his phone back in the draw and got out a blank book. It had nothing on the cover and nothing inside. Jazz had bought it for Danny in case he felt like writing a book. Danny didn't know what to do with that book so he just put in on his table. He started to think about the event that happened the previous day. He remembered how green stuff fell on Sam and him. Maybe this was what was causing the strange skin. But if it was, wouldn't it have affected Sam? Danny decided to do something else so he got out of bed and walked downstairs to watch TV.

"Ah, Danny. I'm glad you're feeling better. Come over here and check out my new ghost invention." Jack called out from the basement.

Danny grabbed a soda and walked down. He was getting quite thirsty and had spilt his orange juice all over his bathroom floor instead of drinking it. It was an accident. He accidentally turned the glass and his hand intangible. He was only trying to split himself into two. Or as many others say, duplicate his form. It was unfair, Vlad Plasmius could split himself into four different Vlad's and Danny couldn't even split himself in two.

Danny walked into the basement to see something very strange. It was small and looked like a bouncy ball.

"What is this dad?" Danny asked.

"It is called the Fenton Ghost Drainer. If you throw it at a human it won't hurt the human but if you throw it at a ghost then the ghost gets weaker every second until it passes out." Jack explained to Danny.

"Oh, OK. Well I am feeling a bit light headed. I am going to lie down for a bit." Choked Danny.

He went into the lounge room and watched cartoons for a while. Danny was really amused. He was so amused that he fell asleep. If you can't tell, I am being sarcastic. Danny got so bored in the middle of watching 'superman' that he snored so loud his father came upstairs. And Jack can't hear things. He is slightly deaf in the ears.

"Danny?" called out a voice.

"Ah! I wasn't sinking through the chair." He screamed.

"Relax Danny it's just me, Sam. And no you weren't sinking through the chair." She laughed.

"Oh, hey Sam. Listen, I need you to do me a job. I need you to dress as a ghost so my dad thinks his new weapon doesn't work. I will be invisible next to you and after a while I will fly you through the roof." Danny explained.

"Alright, if it will help you. I need to look like a ghost though…" she hinted.

"Fine, I will find you something." Moaned Danny, getting up from the couch.

They walked up to his room where they found a silver wig that looked like Danny Phantoms hair and another identical jumpsuit. Sam hopped into this and Danny made sure her face looked good enough. He washed off all her make-up and put green contacts in her eyes. This needs to be convincing.

"There you go, all done. And, if I stand near you and they put a ghost radar towards you they will think you are a ghost." Grinned Danny.

"Hurry up, I need to get home." Complained Sam, looking at her watch.

"I will do your talking. Alright, here goes." Whispered Danny, hearing footsteps near by.

The door slowly opened and Jazz stepped in.

"Danny? Can you explain to me why you are there and your ghost half is there?" asked Jazz.

"My ghost half? Does that look like my ghost half?" he asked.

"Uh, isn't it your ghost half?" asked Jazz, getting annoyed.

"It's me, Sam. I am dressing like this to destroy a weapon that may be a threat to Danny." Sam explained.

"Well, I will leave you guys to it." Frowned Jazz, walking off.

Danny jumped up into the air and transformed into Danny Phantom. He put his hands on Sam and flew her down to the basement where his parents were watching the Fenton Portal. The Fenton Finder sitting next to them started beeping like crazy. They looked at the device and looked where it was pointing, behind them. Danny was invisible but Sam was visible. Danny took over Sam's body for a second.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the public ghost enemy number one, Inviso-Bill." Laughed Jack.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT ISNT INVISO-BILL!" Danny screamed.

"Well, someone is a bit cranky this morning." Frowned Maddie.

"Beware ghost, because we are ghost hunters and we just made a new invention which we are going to test out on you." Warned Jack.

This was Danny's cue. He left Sam's body and flew behind her. Jack threw the ball at Sam and it hit her in the stomach. It bounced on the floor and Jack picked it up.

"What gives?" Danny asked, flying into Sam's body.

"You didn't feel any pain?" muttered Jack.

"Nope, not a thing." Sighed Danny.

"Are you sure?" asked Maddie.

"very, look, you're wasting my time. I'm heading off, see you next time, Jack, Maddie." He smiled and flew Sam through the roof.

Danny flew her into his room, left her body and transformed into Danny Fenton. She held her head and looked around at her surroundings. She jumped a bit when she saw Danny looking at her. She could smell his cologne and it smelt really nice.

"what happened? Did you prove your parents wrong?" asked Sam, blinking.

"yep, thanks Sam. I couldn't have done it without you." He thanked her.

A small smile appeared on both their faces and they started to blush. Sam went into the bathroom and started to change into her normal clothes when Danny's father barged into his room. Danny jumped in surprise and was glad that Sam was in the bathroom. Just at that time Sam walked out.

"don't you think it was funny how your…" she started, realising Danny's dad was in there.

"what was funny Sam? Oh, that reminds me. Danny, have you seen a ghost go up here?" asked Jack.

Sam ignored his question about what was funny and hoped Danny would find a good enough answer. He could say a simple no but then his dad might have a bit of hope left.

"yeah, he stopped for a chat." Danny said as if it were nothing, not looking up from an interesting book.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jack.

"he only just went, I did tell you. He said hi, and then he said… that you were wasting his time and he needed to be off in a hurry. Then he looked at my eyes and asked what the invention did." Danny explained.

"what did you tell him?" asked Jack.

"I told him that it was meant to weaken a ghost until it passed out. He said that was funny because he felt normal and it happened five minutes ago. He said don't get your hopes up, try again. He is sure you will succeed. He then flew off. No big deal." Muttered Danny, getting up from his chair.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? Of course it is a big deal! I guess I will just give up on this invention." Mumbled Jack, shaking his head and walking out.

Danny and Sam exchanged glances and high fived. Danny remembered what he was thinking about earlier on this morning so he decided he should ask Sam if anything strange had happened to her.

"Sam, has anything strange happened since the day we got covered in green goo?" asked Danny.

"why do you ask?" asked Sam, confused.

"oh, because it might have a connection with that thing that happened today." Explained Danny.

"well, nothing I remember of. Oh wait, there is that one thing. I decided to help you and your evil schemes." She laughed.

"very funny Sam. This is serious, in case you haven't noticed." He said, sarcastically.

"I haven't had any mysterious changes, but I am hungry. Maybe we could grab a nasty burger?" she suggested.

Danny sighed and gave in to her. He looked at her while changing into Danny Phantom. He picked her up and flew her out of the room, towards the Nasty Burger. He flew behind a tree and changed into Danny Fenton. They walked inside and up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Nasty Burger, may I please take your order?" asked the lady at the cash register.

"Uh… I will have a double cheese burger and a small fries and she will have a Nasty salad and a small juice." Danny told her.

"That's ten dollars thanks." She smiled.

Danny gave her the money and waited as she spoke into the microphone. She gave him the bag with the food in it and they walked outside. They walked around to the back of Nasty Burger and Danny made sure no one was there. He transformed into Danny Phantom and picked Sam up, heading for her house. They ate their food on the way so they flew slowly. Danny could feel the wind blowing on his face. He decided to turn intangible so that he didn't feel it. By that time they had finished eating and arrived at the balcony of Sam's house.

"Thanks Danny, I had fun tonight." Sam blushed.

"That's alright." He smiled.

They looked into each others eyes and leaned in to kiss. Just before they could kiss, Sam's mother came barging into the room.

"Sammy-kins? Are you in here? Oh, there you are. I was looking all over… who is that boy?" Sam's mom asked her.

Danny noticed that it would be a good time to fly home. He jumped off the balcony and let Sam's mom believe he was falling. She started to scream and ran over to the balcony.

"Oh, stop being an attention seeker." Sam groaned.

"Samantha Manson, that boy just killed himself… what? He is just floating there." Sam's mom was confused.

"Mom, you didn't know he was a ghost? Oh, didn't I tell you. That's Danny Phantom, he is a ghost. He saved my life." Explained Sam, making things up.

"Bye Mrs. Manson!" he yelled, flying off.

Danny liked to scare people who hadn't known that he was a ghost. It was fun. Danny flew home and flew into his room where his mother and father were standing. Danny stood up and was about to change into Danny Fenton when he noticed them come out of his bathroom.

"Freeze ghost!" yelled Jack, pointing a gun at Danny.

"What do you think you're doing in my son's room?" asked Maddie, also pointing a gun at him.

"Uh, it's time to pick a human friend?" smiled Danny.

"Sure, sure… very funny." Maddie said sarcastically.

"I am not trying to be funny; I just want to get out of here." And with that, Danny flew out of the house and changed into Danny Fenton on the doorstep.

Danny walked into the house and called to his parents that he was home. His mother and father came racing downstairs.

"Danny, did you see a ghost go by?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, no." Danny lied to them.

"Danny, we need to tell you something. Tomorrow, your little cousin, frank is coming to stay with us." Squealed Maddie.

"Great, another annoying brat." Danny muttered to himself.

"What was that?" asked his mother.

"Oh… I said great." He lied again. "I'll be in my room."


	2. Not Expected

Maddie and Jack were standing outside, smiling, as frank Fenton arrived in his little car with his little suitcase.

"Hi Uncle Jack and aunty Maddie." Greeted frank.

"Hello Franky." They both said.

They walked him inside and put his stuff in the guest room. Then they walked into Jazz's room.

"Jazz, this is your cousin frank." They told her.

"Oh, hey frank, I'm a bit busy, I have to go to school." She informed them and they walked out of her room, heading for Danny's.

They opened the door to him still asleep in his bed.

"Danny GET UP!" yelled Maddie.

Danny jumped up out of bed and started brushing his teeth. He quickly got dressed and ran out, panicking.

"Danny, this is your cousin, frank." The told him when he stopped, not noticing another kid in the room.

"Oh, hi frank." Danny smiled at him and put on his shoes.

"Hi Danny." Smiled frank.

Frank had an accent, just like his aunty that lived in Spittoon so when he said Danny it sounding like daddy.

"Aunty Maddie, can I go to school with Danny?" asked frank.

"Why, sure." Giggled Maddie.

Danny was shocked at this and annoyed. What if there were ghost attacks? Danny decided complaining would be totally inappropriate and if his parents asked for a reason, what would it be? Danny just continued getting ready for school.

"Danny are you a ghost?" asked Frank.

"WHAT? No, no I am not a ghost, why? Who told you?" asked Danny, very nervous.

"Oh, no one said you were a ghost. I just wondered if people who lived here were ghosts." Explained Frank.

"Only me." Danny said to himself.

"What?" asked Frank.

"Oh I said only one. Danny Phantom is a human… I think his real name is George." Muttered Danny, grabbing his bag.

"Then why is his name Danny Phantom?" asked Frank.

"Because he is evil!" warned Jack.

"For the last time, he is not evil. He is just… misunderstood." Danny informed Jack.

"Sure. You kids better be going to school, enjoy your day!" and with that, Jack ran down the stairs.

Danny and Frank headed downstairs and left the door. They saw Sam and Tucker walking to the door about to ring the doorbell.

"Oh, hey Danny. Who's the kid?" asked Sam.

"This is my cousin Frank. He wanted to come to school with me. Frank, this is Sam and this is Tucker." Danny rolled his eyes to Sam and Tucker.

"Hello Sam, hello Tucker." greeted Frank.

Only it sounded like sucker.

"Hello Frank." Sam and Tucker greeted him.

They started walking and forgot that Frank was walking close behind them. They started to talk about last nights fight with the box ghost and how he wouldn't stop coming back.

"You fight ghosts?" asked Frank.

"Uh… no, it was on the news." Stuttered Danny.

"oh." Sighed Frank.

They suddenly reached school and everyone started to look at Danny's cousin. Hardly anyone brought their relatives to school, even though they were allowed to. It was the usual of Dash insulting Danny and trying to wail on him while Danny ignored it and escaped Dash's grasp. That will teach him to mess with a ghost kid. Well, Dash didn't know he was a ghost kid anyway.

"Are you going to eat those fries?" asked Tucker.

Danny gave him an annoyed look and continued eating has fries, one by one. Frank was busy telling Sam about his home town. More like boring Sam. Everyone was almost asleep when Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off.

"And daddy was on the toilet and I was like…" ranted frank.

"Uh, I got to uh… get something out of my locker. I will err, see you guys later." Announced Danny, rushing to the boy's toilet.

"I'm going with daddy." Smiled frank, following Danny.

What Sam and Tucker didn't realise was frank said daddy instead of Danny. Danny ran into the boy's toilet and shut the cubicle door. No one was in there at the time but Danny still didn't want to make a noise. He heard the toilet door open and someone run inside. Danny decided he would just hurry up and go ghost without saying anything. Danny stuck up his hands and…

Frank ran into the boy's toilet and saw that one person was in there. Wanting to play, frank stuck his head under there and saw Danny. He saw Danny stick his hands in the air, he saw the blue rings appear, and he saw Danny Fenton turn into Danny Phantom.

"Daddy?" screamed frank.

"F… kid what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Daddy don't call me kid. You know my name so use it." Yelled frank, acting snobby.

"Look kid, I am not your daddy and I don't know what you are talking about, I have a job to do. The school is in danger and my job is to save them. goodbye." Danny sounded like he really didn't know frank.

Danny flew out of there and left frank with a shocked look on his face. Frank ran out and joined Sam and Tucker at the table.

"You guys, you will never believe this! Guess what!" squealed frank.

"What, frank?" they asked, in a bored tone.

"DADDY'S A GHOST!" he screamed.

"He is? He must be the only one around where you live." Laughed Tucker.

"No, he said there were other ghosts." Panted frank.

"Well, good for him." Sighed Sam, hearing the bell at last.

They all remembered that frank was still there and they realised they had the Sam class as Danny. They led frank to their science class and saw Danny standing at the door, looking very nervous.

"Hey Danny, what's wrong?" asked Tucker.

"Uh, I will tell you when I can get away from C O U S I N." whispered Danny.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, no ghost attacks or weird behaviour at any time. An announcement went over the PA system about half an hour before school finished.

"Students of Casper high, since today is the tenth anniversary of Casper Free Ten Minutes. You may leave the school and stand outside for ten minutes when this is over. Ok, now!" came the PA.

Students ran outside as fast as they could, some weren't coming back. People just wanted to stay out of class while they could. Dash came up to Danny with a smug look on his face.

"Its your lucky ten minutes, Fenturd! You are given the gift of me beating you up." Laughed Dash.

"You better not, daddy is a ghost!" warned frank.

"Sure, sure. Your father is a ghost. Why would I care, brat?" asked Dash.

Danny knew what frank meant and started to sweat. Luckily Dash was fooled and didn't listen to frank try to tell dash that Danny was the one with the ghost powers, not his father. Dash tightened his fists and pulled on back. He started to launch the punch but Danny grabbed hod of his hand and twisted it, looking as if it were nothing.

"What?" screamed Dash.

"Leave me alone Dash. You should be beating up someone weaker than you." Warned Danny.

Dash ran off squealing like a little girl as Tucker congratulated Danny. Sam came up and high fived him and others were treating him with more respect. Danny was now worrying about what frank had said.

"Frank, what did you mean by I had ghost powers?" asked Danny.

"Well, you do!" wailed frank.

"I don't. It is scientifically impossible for someone to be a human and have ghost powers." Explained Danny.

"But…" complained frank.

"No buts. You stop saying that I have ghost powers. I don't have ghost powers and if I was misjudged they would kill me!" explained Danny.

Frank went down and sat at a bench as Danny told Sam and Tucker what happened.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, what could I have done? LOOK, IM INVISO-BILL!" screamed Danny, except not too loud.

"Ha! They even got you into saying Inviso-Bill." Joked Tucker.

"Tucker, things aren't as funny as you always make them out to be. Like, he knows my secret and is telling everyone! Luckily he says daddy instead of Danny. But I still need help!" cried Danny.

He combed his fingers through his hair. Danny was getting frustrated, he didn't want to give away his identity and his cousin knew! Danny couldn't deal with it for much longer. If only the two weeks would pass and Danny would be way happier. Hopefully frank wont learn how to say 'Danny'. Danny felt a hand on his back. He turned around and tried to force a smile.

"Danny, it will be alright. Things will work out in the end, they always do." Sam tried to cheer him up.

"I guess your right, thanks." He thanked her and noticed the bell ringing.

They sighed and walked to their classrooms. Danny had a feeling it was going to be two long weeks.

As Danny had guessed, the two weeks were extremely long and not over yet. During the past weeks it was hard for Danny to find places to go ghost and trying to avoid his cousin. Luckily after the first day frank got bored of going to school so he just stayed home and watched his Uncle Jack and Aunty Maddie try to invent ghost weapons. There was still one day away and Danny was moaning and groaning on his bed. He realised it was 7:00am and Saturday so why was he up so early? Oh, right, frank had to leave today.

"Danny? Are you up yet? Do you want some bacon and eggs sweetie?' asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I guess." Sighed Danny.

_I better get up and get ready for the day ahead. I cant wait until that little brat is gone! So much fun!_ Danny had a shower before Frank could get in there. Even though Danny had his own bathroom in his room he had to share it wit frank which was totally unfair.

"Jazz, Danny's a ghost!" squealed frank.

Thanks to Jazz, frank knew how to say most words that he couldn't. Like Danny, Tucker, friend, many and so on.

"Wait, did he tell you that? He wasn't meant to tell EVERYONE! He is going around telling everyone that he is a ghost, it is stupid!" yelled jazz.

"He didn't tell me though. He said he wasn't a ghost!" cried frank.

"What? Oh, yeah. It is so annoying how he pretends to be a ghost. He could be killed!" Jazz muttered.

"But, you just said he was a ghost." frowned frank.

"No, I said that he was pretending to be a ghost. No one could be human and ghost at the same time, it is scientifically not possible!" Jazz laughed nervously.

Just then Maddie called out that breakfast was ready. Deciding that no one would believe frank anymore, he let it die. Danny and Jazz were both happy when they remembered that frank was going in one hour! Just to make sure he didn't stay longer Danny helped him pack up all his stuff. Danny waved the car goodbye as his cousin left. WAHOO!

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading my story, the next chapter should be up very soon. Kirst**


	3. Man, this is screwed up!

Danny rang Sam and Tucker as soon as the car turned the corner.

"Hello?" came a voice that sounded weak.

"Sam, it's me, Danny. Are you okay? You sound, sick." Danny sounded worried.

"Yeah, I guess. It's probably because I am sick." Sam informed him.

"Oh, so you probably can't come over today, brats gone!" cried Danny.

"What a relief! But no, sorry I'm too sick." Sighed Sam.

"Well, you get better then, bye." Danny hung up and dialled tuckers number.

Danny was kind of upset that Sam couldn't come but he wasn't too upset. He wanted what was best for her.

"Hello?" Tucker answered dafter two rings.

"Hey tuck, you busy today?" asked Danny.

"Nope, want to do something?" asked Tucker.

"Sure, meet me at my place in ten minutes." Danny sighed and hung up his phone.

At least one of his friends were able to make it. Tucker made it to Danny's place exactly ten minutes later. They went down to the park where there were a few parents playing with their children. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and people started screaming. Danny looked to see which ghost it was. _Oh, this is going to be easy, it is only the box ghost!_ Danny ran off behind a bush and looked around. Good, no one was there.

"Going ghost!" he yelled.

Suddenly the rings appeared and Danny turned into his ghost self. He felt a bit different and looked around.

"WHAT?" screamed Danny.

To the left of him were two exact copies of himself and to the right were three copies of himself, except in his human form. Tucker heard Danny yell and ran behind the bush.

"Man, this is screwed." Tucker hit himself in the head, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You see them too?" asked Danny.

"Dude, who can't see them?" asked Tucker. "Luckily no one is there anymore."

"Yeah, this will have to do for now." Sighed Danny.

He flew off and sucked the Box Ghost into his Thermos and landed beside Tucker. He changed into his human form and they were gone.

"At least they don't follow me around while I'm human." Sighed Danny, making sure the lid was on the Fenton Thermos.

"Yeah." Laughed Tucker.

Tucker was laughing quite hard now. Danny looked at him and looked really annoyed.

"Not the right time eh?" asked Tucker.

"Not the right time tuck." Answered Danny.

"Well, do you want to contact Sam and tell her or tell Jazz?" asked Tucker.

"Sam's sick so I think Jazz is the way to go." Sighed Danny.

Danny didn't fly them home because of what happened recently when he went ghost so they decided to walk. Luckily the park wasn't that far away from Danny's house. He was sure Jazz would still be home because she was extremely tired because frank was having nightmares last night. Danny walked inside with Tucker to see Jazz sitting on the couch reading another one of her books.

"Can I talk tot you for a minute?" asked Danny, pulling Jazz into his room.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked as Danny shut the bedroom door. "I don't have time for this."

"Jazz, you need to help Danny. Something went terribly wrong and it might end up in Danny's secret being revealed." Explained Tucker.

"What happened Dan?" asked Jazz.

"Please don't call me Dan. My names Danny." Danny snapped.

"Sorry, now what's wrong?" asked Jazz.

"Well, my ghost sense went off at the park and I went behind the bush to transform. I transformed and looked around and noticed…" Danny started to explain.

"OH MY GOSH! Someone caught you transforming! This IS terrible!" screamed Jazz.

"No, you didn't let me finish. I don't think you will understand me so I will show you." Danny muttered.

Danny walked back two steps and transformed. Next to him were two other Danny Phantoms and three Danny Fenton's. Exactly like it was at the park.

"Whoa! This is what you were talking about. Wow, that's cool. But someone could find out." Jazz started to panic.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. It is cool, kinda." Sighed Danny.

"Man, maybe you need to kill them." Tucker guessed.

"Nah, we better not risk it. Danny, I am going to pinch one of the fake Danny Phantoms and you are going to tell me if it hurts, ok?" Jazz instructed.

"Alright then." Sighed Danny. "Ouch, that hurt!"

All of the Danny's looked at their arms and saw a red mark.

"We all have red marks." They said.

Jazz started to think. She didn't know what was happening to her brother.

"I'm going to look this up. For now, don't go ghost. Call me, Tucker or whoever you can and we will fight the ghost for you." Jazz told him.

"Ok then. I'm fine with having a bit of a holiday. So, you up for a movie?" Danny asked Tucker.

"You bet cha!" yelled Tucker.

It was Monday morning and thanks to Tucker and Jazz, Danny's secret wasn't known by anyone who shouldn't know. Danny didn't go ghost at all over the weekend and wasn't sure if the copies of himself were still there. Jazz hadn't found anything out about them and Sam was still a bit sick on Sunday.

"Danny, you need to go ghost for me, I want to see if they are still there." Jazz woke him.

"What? Who? Its morning Jazz, I wanted to sleep. But, fine." Danny gave into her and sat up.

Danny stretched and yawned and then remembered what he was meant to be doing. When he went ghost, the copies were STILL next to him.

"Wannabes." He said to them.

Jazz laughed at this. She wasn't sure if he remembered too much because he had only woken up. Otherwise he was cranky because he had only just woken up. Either way, Danny wasn't too happy.

"Well, change back to human and get ready for school. And just, watch out, ok?" Jazz left the room.

Danny was ready about twenty minutes before he usually met Tucker and Sam at his doorstep so he decided to ring Sam to see if she was feeling better. He really wanted to see her and tell her all about his problem. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her on Sunday because her mother said she was asleep. He dialled her number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was back to normal.

"Hey Sam, it's me Danny. Listen, are you coming to school today?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She moaned.

"Well, I need to tell you and show you something, it's kind of odd." He informed her.

"I need to tell you something too." She giggled.

"Well, I better be going, see you in about fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"Yep, I will see you in fifteen minutes. Bye!" she hung up and Danny sunk on the couch.

_Why can't I stop thinking about Sam? And what is she going to tell me? I seriously do not get what is going on. First the red skin and now the duplicates. I think I'm going through ghost puberty!_ Danny sighed and started watching the television. _Oh great, just in time for Freak T.V. I should be on there, I'm a freak. I hate calling myself a freak, but it is true._

The doorbell suddenly rang and Danny went to get it.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam." He greeted.

"Hey Danny." They said together.

They started to walk to school when Danny's ghost sense went off._ Uh oh._


	4. You have a secret? TWO SECRETS?

**This one is short but it has exactly what I wanted to put in this. It is totally surprising. When Sam was sick she was extremely cold and had a very sore finger. When you read this chapter, you will know why. Anyway bye, )(Kirst)( **

Vlad Plasmius appeared right in front of them. Luckily they were in an alley way and no one was there.

"GOING GHOST!" shouted Danny, feeling the rings travel around his body.

"Young Daniel, I believe my eyesight is screwed up." Muttered Vlad.

"Uh, yeah. Screwed up, your eyesight, screwed." Stuttered Danny.

"No, my eyes are screwed up. I was just flattering you. Looks like the truth is just around the corner." Laughed Vlad, disappearing.

"He is right." Sighed Danny, changing back into a human.

"So, do you mind telling me what happened?" asked Sam.

"Sure…" Danny started telling Sam about what happened.

Danny had finished telling Sam when they were three houses away from school. She was stunned. She couldn't say anything.

"Oh, my ghost sense went off again, joy. I am right near school, my powers are going crazy and a ghost is annoying me. Could my day get worse?" Danny complained, jumping into the air and changing into Danny Phantom.

The box ghost went flying towards the school, singing a very random song. This is how it went:

_Boxes for me,_

_For me and only me,_

_For when I pee,_

_And when I see,_

_The ghost boy is history!_

**()(A/N this song aint the best but it is all I can think of…)()**

"Oh, jeez, ANOTHER song, I will meet you at school." Sighed Danny, flying off.

Only the Danny Fenton's could not fly. Instead they jumped up and down, running towards the school. Danny quickly sucked the box ghost into the thermos and looked for his human copies. They were right below him, standing in front of a bench with Dash standing in front of them. Danny Phantom came down and stood beside them. His copies joined him and they all stood up straight and looked at Dash.

"Oh, good. The person I wanted to see. Danny Phantom, do you know why there are three Fentonio's? He won't tell me." Dash asked Danny.

"Uh, I duplicated myself and uh, I was accidentally touching him. He should go back to normal soon." Explained Danny.

"Oh, alright then." Muttered Dash.

"Wow, I am half ghost and can duplicate my form, I'm learning all over the place!" cried one of the Danny Fenton's.

"Fenton, your half ghost?" asked Dash, shocked.

"Uh, sorry. I can control his mouth so… uh, I wanted to get your attention." Danny assured him.

"Why do you want my attention?" asked Dash.

"The observers have been watching you and your bullying others leads to a terrible future." Danny explained.

"oh." Sighed Dash, walking off.

Danny ran into an alley and changing into a Human. He went to his first class as the bell rang and met Sam and Tucker at the door. Danny was unhappy when he remembered it was English, with Lancer.

"Hey Danny, what happened?" asked Sam.

"Oh, nothing. Dash almost figured out my secret, AGAIN! I'm so glad he is such a moron." Laughed Danny.

"Well, that's good, hopefully he won't tell his buddies, they might be smarter than you think!" laughed Tucker.

Halfway through English class Sam was very bored. She looked around and noticed everyone else bored. She pointed to the light above her and wished it would slowly fall down. Danny heard a creaking noise and saw the light, breaking and about to fall on Sam.

"SAM!" he screamed.

For some reason his voice wouldn't work. His one true love was in danger and Danny couldn't warn her. He needed to do something to stop it. But what? He couldn't go ghost or his secret would be out. Danny didn't care about people knowing he was Danny Phantom if his loves was in Danny. Danny jumped out of his chair and transformed. He heard people gasp and he flew Sam out of the way. He saw the light fall about half a second after he got her out of her seat. It squashed the Danny Phantoms and Fenton's. For some reason, Danny felt no pain.

"DANNY! YOU HAVE REVEALED YOUR SECRET! I CAN SAVE MYSELF! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR PART GHOST! WHY DID YOU RISK EXPOSURE FOR ME?" screamed Sam.

"Oops. I didn't think. Now my secret is out, but I don't care. I had to make sure you didn't get crushed." Danny explained.

"But you shouldn't have, looked at your other selves, dead. Aren't you in pain?" asked Sam, pointing to the dead bodies.

"Uh, no." Danny said.

Sam pointed at the faces of everyone one and two blue rings appeared around her. Soon, she was a ghost with white hair and a jumpsuit just like Danny's, except an S instead of a DP. She, was half ghost!

"Apparently everyone knows your secret too…" muttered Danny, in total shock.

"WHAT? I'M A… A GHOST?" Sam asked herself aloud.

"Actually, the name halfa is a better describing word." Danny told her.


	5. We have some explaining to do

**Now, sorry I left you there, I had to sleep. This is going to be a short chapter and this story is almost finished. Some people might be confused so I will explain a bit. The ectoplasmic (green) goo that dropped on Sam and Danny was the thing that caused the copies of Danny's and they also caused Sam's ghost powers. This chapter something else is discovered. If you like the sound of this, read on…**

"Hello, I'm Tiffany Snow and I'm reporting from Casper High School. The footage you saw was recorded by Mikey, who was doing a report for drama. Now, we are about to interview Sam and Danny who have agreed to tell us the story. Here they are now. Hello Danny and Sam, is there anything important you would like to say to the public?" asked Tiffany Snow.

"Yes, MY NAME IS NOT INVISO-BILL, I am good and I am out of here!" puffed Danny, running off.

A few seconds later a crowd of girls ran after him.

"There it is, Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, running away from the girls. Now Sam, you are quite quiet today. Why is this?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, I guess it is because I am shocked…" said Sam.

"About everyone finding out your secret?" asked the reporter.

"No, the thing is… I didn't even know I had a secret. I mean, I knew Danny's secret but I have never been half ghost… what's happening to me? Yesterday my finger was swollen and I was cold. The coldness… OH NOW I REALISE THAT IWAS COLD BECAUSE I GAINED GHOST POWERS YESTERDAY! But, why was my finger swollen? I'm going to find tuck, Jazz and Danny. I need help. Bye!" called out Sam, running off.

"Well, there we have it. Unusual things happening. If you have any of these symptoms go to Fenton Works immediately, I'm sure someone there could help you. Back to you Jerry." The screen flickered back to the main news station.

Maddie and Jack were sitting there, staring at the TV. and not saying a word. Suddenly Danny and Jazz ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"How long have they been following you?" asked Jazz.

"Ever since I left the classroom…" answered Danny.

They walked into the lounge room and saw Maddie and Jack staring blankly at them.

"Ok, I thought they would ambush me with questions, if not, I will be in my room." Danny said.

"Is this true?" asked Maddie.

"Well, I guess. I never knew Sam was half ghost though. That's not possible, I would have sensed her. Oh, right… I can't sense half ghosts. Something must be wrong… WAIT, THE GOO!" screamed Danny.

"What goo?" asked Jack.

"This ectoplasmic goo fell on Sam and I, I think that's what gave her ghost powers." Explained Danny.

"Danny, can we talk to you?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, I guess." Sighed Danny and sat down.

_About half an hour later: _

"So, you weren't attacking the city?" asked Maddie.

"No, that wasn't me." Answered Danny.

Just then Sam floated through the wall.

"Danny, having ghost powers is totally awesome. You never told me they were this cool." Cried Sam.

"Uh, glad you're enjoying yourself. We need to figure this mystery out." Danny pulled her upstairs.

"Sam, have you noticed anything else that was weird?" asked Danny.

"Well, I had a sore finger!" Sam said.

"I have no idea why that would happen." Muttered Danny.

Just then Danny and Sam's ghost senses went off.

"Ghosts!" yelled Sam.

"Sam, try and change into a ghost! If not, use my battle cry…" Danny instructed.

"alright." Sighed Sam.

They both turned into ghosts and started floating in the air. They noticed that the box ghost was outside, looking at the girls and boys crowding around, waiting for Danny and Sam.

"Not that annoying pest, Sam, you can try out your powers." Danny smiled at her.

"wicked." Giggled Sam.

They flew out of the window and saw the crowd look at them. The crowd hadn't noticed the box ghost so they thought Danny was shooting a ray at them.

"Sorry, I had to get his attention." Apologised Danny.

"It's ok." Sam accepted his apology and tried to shoot an energy beam at the box ghost.

She succeeded and the box ghost looked pretty weak. Sam took her chance and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"You're pretty good for a beginner." Danny told her.

"thanks." Sam thanked him and blushed.

"Wait, it's her first time?" asked Dash.

"Yeah, she didn't even know she had ghost powers. It has something to do with goo." Explained Danny.

"Oh…" sighed Dash.

"Danny, I need you to come here." Sam called Danny.

"What… WHAT THE?" screamed Danny.

"I… think I'm a witch…" Sam sighed, turning her back into a human.

Danny and Sam had been fighting ghosts for about two weeks now and were starting to get used to it. Sam had been using her magical powers quite a lot, but not in front of humans. People weren't crowding them anymore and started to think of them as normal people who saved the town on a daily basis. Little did they know, someone had been spying on them.

"Oops, well I better do something to change that." Said a voice in the ghost zone.

_Amity Park:_

"Technus, you can't take over the town." Sighed Danny.

"Yes, I…" started Technus.

"Time Out!" clockwork appeared.


	6. Explanations

This is the last chapter, WOO I'M DONE! Anyway, this one has the explaining in it. It explains what happened to Sam and Danny and what they have been up to in the past few weeks. It explains how Sam turned into a half ghost half witch. Sorry to those people who didn't understand or complained, I forgot to tell you that in this chapter to keep it from being so short I have made it the one where you find out what's been happening and the reasons. Also I didn't want to confuse people too much. Anyway, enough from me, lets get to reading the story, bye! Kirst…

L

A

S

T

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

O

F

M

Y

S

T

O

R

Y

Clockwork got out two time medallions and hung them around Danny and Sam's necks.

"What… clockwork, long time no see. So, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, why stop time for everyone BUT us?" asked Sam.

"Well, all of the strange things that have happened in the past few weeks are completely my fault." Admitted clockwork.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Well, it might take a while, but I will explain…

It all starts one Sunday. Remember how you two decided to go see Dead Teacher VI?" asked clockwork.

"Yeah, that was a heaps good movie." Commented Sam.

"Anyway, I was in my tower at that time. Technus was sucking up to me, showing me a new invention. I decided to have some fun and add a bit of ectoplasmic goo to it. Suddenly, it disappeared and must have fallen on you two.

When Danny got red skin it was a reaction to the goo. Later on he gained copies of himself. The invention was meant to make ghost powers go wrong or something and somehow these copies appeared. When Danny got pinched it hurt all of him. I was watching you two in the classroom since I am in charge of you Danny and saw the light slowly start to fall. I knew what Danny was going to do and I instantly knew the goo had fallen on you two. Anyway, I didn't want Danny to get hurt so I did something to solve his problem. I mustn't tell you, it's a family secret power.

Now, when you got cold Sam, that was a side affect to gaining ghost powers. The sore finger was a side affect to being a witch. When you pointed at the light, you made it fall. You couldn't use your magic after that because I had made it dormant. For some reason, the powers took over and you were able to use them. I am glad that you only told Danny and Tucker because it would have been a bit weird there for a second. Anyway, when you turned yourself into a cat to show Danny, you used up a lot of magic. That's why you could only use your magic a little at a time." Explained clockwork.

"Wait, you knew all of this was happening, why didn't you do anything about it?" asked Danny.

"Well, it went like this…

If you are the Manager of Time or Death or anything like that, you need to be tested every year. This was my time and they took me away for two weeks. I only just got back last night when you were asleep so I decided to wait until this morning. If I wasn't away I would have done this earlier on." Clockwork told them.

"Oh, what ARE you going to do about it?" asked Sam.

"Simple, I will erase everyone's minds except for some peoples. Then everything should return to normal, eventually. Danny, since you got exposed and it wasn't my fault, you have a choice. I will just erase their minds of the copies and you choose if you want them to know your identity. So, what will it be?" asked clockwork.

"Well, I want Tucker, Danny and Jazz to remember what happened." Sam decided.

"Danny?" asked clockwork.

"Oh… I think I will let everyone know my identity. No, wait, I want to explain it to everyone. Erase their minds please, except Sam, Tucker and Jazz." Danny ordered.

"Okay, I better get Tucker and Jazz." Muttered clockwork.

Suddenly Tucker and Jazz appeared and clockwork put time medallions on them.

"What, what's going on?" asked Jazz. "GHOST!"

"Settle Jazz, he's not evil." Danny ensured her.

"Tucker, Jazz these two have requested you two know what has been going on for the past few weeks while everyone else's minds be erased." Explained clockwork.

"Well, no one will know your secret then Danny." Smiled Tucker.

"Yeah, they won't know, but they will. I am going to tell them. I am going to fix up my mistakes." Muttered Danny.

"Oh…" sighed Tucker.

"Well, are we ready?" asked clockwork.

"yep." They all answered.

"TIME IN!" clockwork disappeared and everyone saw the ghost boy floating in the air and Sam, Tucker and Jazz were returned to their homes. Danny flew to the one house he needed to be at. His house. He flew in and saw Maddie and Jack at the table, sipping coffee.

"GHOST!" screamed Jack.

"What do you want?" asked Maddie.

"I want to tell the towns people something about me. I am asking if you could gather the town in one spot, so I can tell them something I need to." Explained Danny.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know… you don't have to, but I think you should know what I want everyone to know. If you don't trust me, you don't trust me." Sighed Danny.

"We will gather the town together at the city hall. Be there in thirty minutes." Ordered Maddie.

Danny nodded and flew off. He wanted to prepare himself.

C

I

T

Y

H

A

L

L

I

N

A

M

I

T

Y

P

A

R

K

D

P

"Welcome citizens of Amity Park. We have gathered you here and we are awaiting the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. He is here to tell us something that is meant to be important. If he starts to try attack, we will fire a net over him." Maddie said.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt anyone." Danny said as he flew in.

"Well, here is Danny Phantom who is meant to have an important message for us." Maddie told everyone.

"Hello everyone. I know you think I am evil, but I am not. I just called this to say that I have gone through a lot for the past few weeks. You are not aware of this because a ghost erased your minds but I just want to say that I am going to announce my identity after I have straightened out my story.

First of all, I will start with most of times you have seen me apparently do something evil. I will explain the main ones. When all those ghosts invaded the town, it wasn't my fault. It all started when I knocked something into the ghost zone, got sent to jail, set all the prisoners free and made the warden angry. So, the warden and some of his workers overshadowed the mayor, the teachers and some of the students. When it looked like I was attacking the mayor, it was the warden who was trying to get everyone to hate me. He wanted me to be begging for the safety of his prison in the ghost zone. I didn't attack Maddie and Jack, I thought they were also overshadowed.

When the ghost king named Pariah Dark came I did all I could to protect the people I love. That's why I took the Ecto Skeleton and fought the ghost king. I saved the town and risked my life. But after that, Vlad Plasmius took the Ecto Skeleton, got one of his ghost workers to steal stuff from places and upgraded it. When I realised this, I self destructed it with the help of Jazz Fenton, who was the one who figured it out and went behind Plasmius' back to stop him.

And the last thing I will tell you about is when Circus Gothica came to town. The jewellery flying off the shelves wasn't me, it was ghosts working for a man named Freak show. Later, he used a sceptre to control me and used me to steal things. He turned me evil but I broke the spell, with the help of Sam Manson who realised that Freak show was controlling me.

Now, I will tell you who I am. I am half ghost, half human. Some ghosts in the ghost zone call me a halfa. Well, I became ghost zone when I got half killed by a portal. I walked inside and turned it on and the blast killed half of me. It has happened before about twenty years ago. Anyway, my ghost name is Danny Phantom and my human name is… Danny Fenton." Danny explained.

People gasped and some squealed with excitement. Danny looked at everyone who looked at him with shock so he decided to show them. The rings appeared around his waist and revealed the truth.

"And, I am going to answer your questions personally now." Said Danny.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Maddie.

"Well, I was worried about your reaction. I thought you would disown me." Danny admitted.

A

F

T

E

R

T

H

E

T

O

W

N

M

E

E

T

I

N

G

D

P

"Danny, we are so proud of you!" squealed Maddie.

"We have a little hero in our family." Beamed Jack.

"BEWARE!" came an annoying voice.

"Some things just never change, like the box ghost annoying Me." moaned Danny. "I'm going ghost!"

T

H

E

E

N

D

D

P


End file.
